Nouvelle Lune
by attherave
Summary: As the first war breaks out among the Wizarding world, Breeanna Jacobs finds that her old school, Beauxbatons, is not safe anyone.What happens when she is forced to transfer to Hogwarts and meet new friends, bringing her face to face with the Marauders?


A/N: Ok, so this story is based off a character I made, Breeanna Jacobs, who transfers from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts in the midst of the war between the death Eaters and the rest of the wizarding world. I don't want to go ito too much detail so that actually reading it will be a necessity, but this story will focus mainly on Breeanna, Adie (another original charater), and Lily (not so original..) interacting with the Marauders (including Peter Pettigrew) and just seeing how everything will go. It will mainly focus on my character, but emphasis will also go on the other character's relationship's together as well.

Rating: M for later chapter. That's right, I'm going there. Maybe. Adulty themes probably. language definately. and sexuals, most likely. But definately not smut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dark of the night, the large stone castle was barely visible. There was no moon to illuminate the night and the few stars in the sky were shadowed by grey clouds. Black lake water lapped up the sides of the boat, wetting the long bottom of Breeanna Jacobs' robes as it carried her, alone, up to the castle. When she reached the shore, a savage looking man was waiting for her to help her out. His hands were about five times bigger than hers, she noticed as he helped her out of the boat and set her gently on the grass.

"Careful now…Alright then, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys here at Hogwarts. You must be Breeanna."

"Bree," she said quietly.

He nodded, bringing a golden watch out of his pocket as she grabbed a small bag. He frowned. "A bit late, eh?" he asked as he grabbed the rest of the bags, leading her up to large front doors. She nodded silently, aware that she was much later than she had expected.

"Well the feast will already be 'bout done, but you could probably get in some dessert 'fore bed," he told her. Again, she stayed silent, just nodding softly. He watched her as the walked through the entrance hall, straining to make conversation. "Well, I guess the headmaster will want to be speakin' to ye. Great man. You're a lucky one to be comin' to Hogwarts, ye are. Safest place in the world…" he trailed off.

Bree cringed at his last words. Of course he would know all about what happened to her old school. Something she wasn't sure if she felt like discussing just yet. And 'lucky'? She didn't think so. Having to leave her home and everything she knew in France wasn't what Bree would call 'lucky' and the fact that she was now in her seventh and final year of schooling only made it worse.

She watched the floor as they walked the hall, passing a large staircase and four huge hourglasses containing bright colored red, yellow, green, and blue jewels, and moved to face two more doors where she could see light peeking in through the half opened crack and smell savory scents of food wafting through the air. Inside, a man was talking.

Hagrid stopped her outside of the doors and leaned down to her, whispering, "I'm real sorry 'bout what happened at yer old school. But ye know what I think? I think ye'll end up liking it here a lot." He stopped and smiled at her, waiting for a response.

Bree smiled up at him slightly, trying hard to ignore the feeling of her heart falling into her stomach. "Thanks."

He gave her a large bearded grin before looking up between the crack in the doors. "Looks like they're waitin' fer ye," he said, giving her a slight push forward--almost making her topple into the doors--and lead her into a bright room where the man spoke again. This time Bree could see the source of the voice: A tall man standing at a long table in front of the room with long white beard and equally snowy hair that was longer than Bree's own. Even from her distance, Bree could see that his eyes were bright and intelligent behind half-moon glasses perched on a rather crooked nose. He stuck out from the sea of black among the students in his periwinkle robes, his voice booming at the four tables lined along the opposite wall, loud and clear.

"And for our last surprise on our first night back, we have one more new student among us. Breeanna Jacobs," he reached his arm out to her, issuing her to walk forth, "is a new student from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I ask you all to bid her a warm welcome and to make her feel at home."

Bree looked around the hall as all of the students clapped politely, some emitting loud cat calls from one of the tables on the far left. She looked away quickly, blushing crimson on her pale cheeks, and straightening her powder blue skirt under her long black robes nervously--one of her only keepsakes from Beauxbatons and one of the only things she had to wear until she received her Hogwarts uniform.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly calming all of the students down at once. "That will be enough Mr. Black, Mr. Potter," he told them strictly, but Bree could see a small smile on his face. "And since she is new we will be following the tradition of sorting our newest students."

The students all clapped again. Bree looked around at the students in confusion. What was this 'sorting' he was talking about? What this some kind of test?

As if reading her thoughts, a tall stern looking woman with a very tight bun perched on top of her head brought forth a three legged stool from the side of hall exhaustedly.

On top of the stool sat a tall wizard's hat, patched and frayed. The woman picked up the hat and patted the stool. Bree looked from the woman to the stool in wonder as she sat down. The woman moved the hat forward. Bree opened to mouth to refuse, to say anything, when the woman thrust it on her head, shielding the rest of the hall from sight. All at once, the hat started to whisper in her ear.

"Hmm…got a good mind on our hands, do we? And a lot of loyalty to boot! Plenty of courage and bravery…very difficult, you are…"

Bree grew nervous the longer the hat talked. What if she wasn't sorted at all? Was this a trick? She was starting to think she should pull out her wand and do a few tricks when the hat started whispering again.

"Hardworking would make for a very nice Hufflepuff indeed. But something has me thinking…GRYFFINDOR!"

An eruption of applause echoed through the Great Hall and Bree, blushing brightly, got up and walked over to the table on the far left the stern woman pointed to. She sat down at the first available seat next to a very tall redheaded girl who smiled at her, showing small silver braces across her teeth. Bree smiled back happily, looking down the rest of the table. All of the food was gone and the cat calls were started up again, but Bree was just happy to be anywhere at all.

As the calls and cheering subsided, the loud voice of Dumbledore started again.

"And now since the sorting is now done and our bellies are full once more, it is time for bed. Tomorrow, everyone will receive their schedules and our school will be alive once more. Prefects, please show the students to their dormitories and the Head Boy and Girl should kindly report to their heads of house for further instruction."

At once, everyone started to stand. Bree watched around her as people greeted each other with hugs and yells from their long summer vacation and the short first years bustling around the prefects. Bree frowned at the thought of gathering around and towering over the lot of them. She was debating on gathering around with them and feeling stupid or either trying to find her own way and feeling even more stupid when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"The headmaster would like to see you," the stern woman from before told her. Bree followed her through the crowd, between students and through ghost, up to the long table in the front.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house and your new transfiguration teacher. I hope you will be able to keep up in my class, Ms. Jacobs. As a new student, I will be willing to assist you with any extra help you need in my class, but remember that lack of knowledge will only be a good excuse for doing poorly in my classroom for so long." Bree could tell, although McGonagall failed to hide the small smile on her lips, that she was telling the truth.

The Great Hall cleared out quickly, the last students leaving in a huddle of excited chatter, leaving Bree and Professor McGonagall alone with Dumbledore and two students leaning against the long table.

"Hello, Ms. Jacobs, it's good to have you at our school," Dumbledore greeted her. Bree smiled in response. "I would like you to meet Lily Evans and James Potter, our newest Head Boy and Head Girl." He issued over to the two students leaning against the table, obviously unhappy at the situation.

Lily walked over to greet Bree, pushing James to the side. She had deep red hair that hung straight over her shoulders. Her eyes were bright green and very almond shaped, giving her an almost cat-like appearance. James, pushing himself back up to Lily's side towered almost half a foot over Lily's head. He pushed his hair back, making it even messier than it already was, and smiled at her, relaxed. Bree couldn't help but notice how attractive he was and how relaxed he seemed next to Lily.

"I thought they would be able to show you around the school, and where your classes will be along with showing you your dormitory and how to get into Gryffindor tower. I would advise you to go quickly though, students aren't allowed out of bed after nine P.M."

And with a last wink, he and McGonagall departed through the large wooden doors and out of sight. Bree watched as they left and then turned to look at James and Lily expectedly, but found they were paying no attention to her at all. Instead, they were staring at each hard, they eyebrows low over their narrowed eyes and bristling at each other.

"I don't know _what_ Dumbledore was thinking giving _you_ this position, Potter, but don't you think even for a second that you will be taking over everything I have worked for for the last seven years!" She spat at him.

James stared her in the face, anger seeping from his hazel eyes. "I don't know if you can comprehend this, Evans, but did you ever think that Dumbledore gave me the job because he thought of me as the only person capable of dealing with your prissy ass for the next year? Or did you think you'd be so great, he'd completely skip over assigning a Head Boy?" he asked her.

"I didn't think he'd skip over assigning one. I just thought he'd assign someone competent for the job. Obviously, he went about assigning them by picking your name out of his hat."

James opened his mouth to retort, but Lily had already turned away from his and rounded on Bree instead. Taken aback, Bree stepped back cautiously, not wanting to get in the middle of their fight. But when she looked at her, Lily smiled.

"You must be Breeanna!" she said excitedly, beaming at her as if nothing had happened. Bree simply made an uncomfortable face that she didn't manage to make into a smile. At this face, Lily whispered a slight "oh!" to herself.

"Oh, er….Bonjour!" she said.

Behind her, James snorted loudly. Lily turned back at him, her face changing drastically from happiness to rage.

"And what are _you_ laughing at?" she asked hysterically.

He shook his head, smiling. "You do realize Dumbledore and McGonagall were speaking English, right?"

Lily opened her mouth, closed it again, and then turned to Bree.

"Do you speak English or French?"

Bree smiled slightly. "Both," she said.

"See!" they both yelled simultaneously.

Bree smiled in spite of their anger; back in Beauxbatons she had friends that argued the same way, but had always remained the best of friends. She wondered if that was the case with Lily and James, but decided it was best not to ask in the midst of their arguing.

"_Anyways," _Lily started heatedly, casting a mutinous look at James. "We'd better stop wasting time and start showing you around the castle. We only have about thirty minutes to get through seven floors, including the dungeons and getting you to your dorm. So, shall we start then?"

Lily and James toured Bree first out of the Great Hall and into the dungeons, showing her the Potions classroom. The showed her around the first floor and then up to the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth, stopping to show her classrooms and teacher's offices, pausing to answer any questions, and arguing out the answer until Bree wasn't worried about knowing at all. They finally stopped at the seventh floor, told the Fat Lady, a large woman in a pink dress, the password ("nouvelle lune" for the occasion), and walked into the Gryffindor tower. The tower was a large circular room with many circular tables in every corner, large squashy armchairs near a bristling fire, and a large, split staircase in the back, leading up to the dormitories. At this point James departed ("Later, Evans, Bree.") and went up to the boy's dormitory and Lily led Bree up to the girls'.

The girl's dormitory was a small room with seven beds set in a circular pattern. Each bed had a set of dark red hangings around it and a chest at the foot. Bree saw that her trunks and cases were already sitting on her bed, waiting to be unpacked. The only other girl in the room besides Lily and Bree was the redheaded girl that had smiled at Bree at the dinner table.

"…I think that's about it," Lily finished. She had just been explaining the rules of the school and the way the classes worked. Bree was surprised by the huge lack of change between the schools. She had been expecting the procedures of the day to be so different, where they were really not all that different. Like Beauxbatons, Hogwart's students all had classes placed throughout the day with at lest fifteen minute intervals between classes to collect their things and leave for their other classes and were able to go into the Great Hall at any time for studying or eating between classes. They were also assigned a uniform; going over to the bed, Bree picked up her new uniform. A white button up blouse and a red and gold striped tie and skirt to be worn under her traditional black Hogwart's robes. She picked them up, unsure of what to do with them when Lily interrupted her.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go," Lily told her, setting her hand on the door handle. Bree looked at her nervously, nodding. Lily smiled. "Hey, if you need anything, my private quarters are just down the hall. And anyways, Adie can help you just as well as I could," she said, beckoning over to the girl on the beside opposite Bree's.

Lily left, shutting the door behind her and leaving Bree and Adie alone in the room. Adie smiled at her from her bed in her deep red pajamas that matched Gryffindor's colors perfectly. Bree started to unpack her things quietly, placing her clothes and books in her chest at the end of the bed and her journals and everything that reminded of her home in her bedside table. The last few scraps of pictures of family and old friends, Bree left at the bottom of her trunk. As she was finishing placing the last of her things away, Adie finally spoke.

"So…Breeanna, right?" she asked, unsure.

"Bree," she corrected her.

"I'm Adrienne DiBenedetto, but most people just call me Adie."

Bree nodded. Things got quiet again until a crash was heard out in the common room. Bree's head shot up at the clanging sound, but Adie just rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" Bree asked her.

"Probably just some stupid stunt of the Marauders," Adie replied. At Bree's blank face, she added quickly, "that's what James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter call themselves. They're our very own little band of troublemakers. They'd be totally annoying if they weren't so hot," she said knowingly.

Bree smiled, amused. "Oh, James. Isn't that the Head Boy?"

"You've met him, huh?" Adie mused, "what did you think?"

Bree grinned coyly. "Can't complain, but he's way stuck on that Lily girl. Even so, he's something to write home about." But at the thought of home, Bree got quiet again, all traces of her smile gone. She didn't like thinking about home….or what used to be her home now.

Adie noticed her sudden quiet too. "Where exactly is home?"

Bree shrugged, "France."

"Oh, Beauxbatons, huh? But, where's the French accent?"

"Well, I wasn't born in France," Bree explained. "I was actually born in America. Then moved to Greece and Italy in the same year…But I don't remember that much. Then moved to France, where my mother was born, when I was eight. And now, seventeen and in the UK. If I move around anymore, I think I'm going to get dizzy," she laughed, no real happiness in her voice.

Adie laughed too, before immediately frowning again as the second blast went off from downstairs.

"What the hell is going on down there? I'll be right back," she told Bree, "I guess I'd better go sort this out, apparently being the only prefect in this house…" She walked out, leaving Bree alone in the room where the only noise to be heard were Adie's feet as they stomped down the hallway and down the stairs, muttering "honestly, Remus…he's a prefect!" to herself all the while.

Without anything better to do, Bree picked up her pajamas and walked into the bathroom attached to the dormitory. She quickly stripped her old uniform off, folding it up neatly as her only keepsake from her old life and put on her pajamas. She looked in the mirror, raking a brush through her blonde hair and studying herself in the mirror. She had short, choppy blonde hair, a fashion in France that obviously hadn't reached Hogwart's walls and features that were all slightly too big for her face. Many people described her overly large grey eyes as intimidating and her nose, one of her worst features in her own opinion, cute. She was very short, and her pajamas bottoms skimmed the floor slightly.

When she got back into the room, she went immediately to the bed, drawing back the covers. She had no real intention of sleeping, of course, with her mind racing quickly in the frantic remembrance of her home and the random bangs and booms going on downstairs. But she also didn't want anyone, namely whoever inhabited the other six beds in the room, questioning her anymore. So for the rest of the night as the booms subsided and Adie returned, immediately going to sleep as well, she lie awake, only getting to sleep near the break of dawn and after hearing the other five pairs of feet creeping inside and getting into their own beds quietly.


End file.
